You Saving Me Saving You
by TheStarsAreMyGuide
Summary: When Yusei shows up at Mara's doorstep, she begins to fall right away. But scars and bruises make it difficult for her to get away, to be with him. In the course of his stay, she'll realize that maybe she's not the only one who needs saving... YuseiXOC 3
1. Introductions

***hello peoples! i wrote this while i went through a brief stint of writer's block with 'blue eyes, white lies,' and i really liked it, so it's gonna be a full-blown story... yusei's a tad ooc, but, hopefully, not too much. i borrowed my oc's last name from the japanese... you'll see why in a bit. anyway... welcome to 'face down,' for lack of a better title. enjoy! (summary is first)'**

_During a heavy storm, Yusei Fudo finds refuge with Mara Aoyama, a girl living on her own after her brother's incarceration and her parent's apparent disappearance. Though she attempts to keep her secrets from Yusei, Mara will learn that her houseguest is more than just a little concerned by the bruises and scars that she so desperately hides... Inspired by "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

Chapter 1 - - Introductions

Rain hammered a deafening drum-roll on the rooftops of New Domino City. Any souls brave enough to remain outdoors during the downpour were soaked down to the bone and shivering. A bolt of lightning cut across the sky, giving the night a momentary glow. Then it was dark again, and the rain went on, as did a shadowy figure laboriously pushing a scraped-up duel runner.

Why he was, stupidly, still outside was beyond him.

He wandered the wet streets, gritting his teeth to prevent their clattering together. His clothes clung to his sore and water-logged body, weighing him down by an extra couple of pounds.

Yes, he needed to find a place to rest for the night. One of the homes in this slightly suburban area of the city might provide a warm bed, something to eat, and a few hours of sleep - - or they might not. He greatly doubted that any of these 'fine citizens' would let him beyond the threshold. Him; an outcast, a convict, a Satellite.

Rolling his damaged runner alongside him, he pressed on, gazing blandly at his surroundings. Fresh green lawns joyously greeted those who came, those who were wanted, that is, and flowers in a variety of cheerful colors lined the porches. It all looked _too_ perfect... Deep down, he wished the Satellite could look half as good as this.

Deciding he had no other options, he forced the kickstand down on his runner and abandoned it by the curb, sprinting up to the house directly on his left and rapping on the heavy wooden door.

"Hey!" he called. "Hey, I'm freezin' out here! If you're there, open up!"

Silence answered him. No one was home.

He muttered a hushed curse, his normally fiery emotions dulled by the chill in his body. Under any other circumstances, he would remain calm and collected even in a stressful situation like this. Now, however, his patience was running thin.

_Guess it's better than being rejected, _he thought, and crossed the street to try that house. After yelling out a similar greeting, he waited. Nothing.

He groaned in frustration. Slowly, the heat of anger was leaking back into him. He repeated the action once more on the place next door. Not a sound was heard from inside.

His temper boiled over. "Damn it!" he shouted, pounding continuously on the door, "I swear, if some one doesn't open this fucking door right now I'll - -"

His fist froze in midair as the door opened abruptly and a girl appeared, her pale, pretty face startled. She appeared to be about sixteen or seventeen, with dark hair that was draped about her shoulders and pale eyes widened in surprise. A robe that had been sloppily tied was layered over a tank top and long pants, and the ensemble was completed with fluffy slippers.

"Uh...hi," he said awkwardly, running a hesitant hand through his messy black hair.

She blinked. "Hello," she said slowly in a voice made throaty by sleep. She looked him up and down carefully with a trace of suspicion in her expression.

"I...well...um..." He couldn't locate the correct words. What could he say? He'd woken her in the middle of the night, emerging from the rain like some psycho, with a very questionable air about him. The situation was nothing short of uncomfortable.

She cocked her head inquisitively, awaiting the possibility of an explanation.

"I'm lost," he said at last, with a sheepish sort of smirk, "and I need a place to spend the night. Is it okay if I rest here? I mean, it's only for tonight a - -"

"That's fine, just get out of the rain before you come down with pneumonia!" she exclaimed, seeming almost relieved that he had asked to stay. Her hand waved him inside.

He glanced back to the street. "Uh...my runner - -"

She peered past him. "Oh! I'll get the garage door for you." She raced off, skidding in her slippers, while he reluctantly returned to the storm to retrieve his runner.

The garage door raised as he wheeled it up the driveway, and she waited in the yellowish glow cast by the light in the ceiling, smiling by the door to the house. He set his runner in place and walked as casually as possible to her. The gentleman in him taking control, he motioned for her to go in before him.

"Ladies first," he told her sincerely, smiling slightly.

Chuckling, she padded inside.

The interior of the house was dark, and the temperature cool but more comfortable than the mid-August storm. He relished the feeling of every gently warm breeze over any and all exposed skin, which, unfortunately for him, was very little.

Dripping water onto the hardwood floor, he stood idly by the entrance while she closed the door and grabbed a towel from a closet nearby. The lights came on to show a cozy living room to his left and a kitchen to the right. A hallway stretched on the opposite side of the room, two doors on each side. He could tell one opened into a staircase.

"You really shouldn't be out in this kind of weather," she scolded delicately, smiling. He was now able to see that her hair was a dark blue, nearly black; her eyes were silver. She held out a bundle of dry clothes out to him.

"This is some of my brother's old stuff," she explained as he took it, draping the towel around the back of his neck. "You're about his build, so it should fit. I hope."

"Thank you," he said, then yanked off his gloves and shrugged out of his navy blue jacket.

When he began to reach for the hem of his tight black sleeveless shirt her smile twisted into a nervous grin, her face flushing pink.

Rubbing her arm, she stammered, "I-I'm gonna be up-upstairs getting some stuff, if you need me. Be back in a se-sec..." She skittered off across the room, down the hall, and up the steps.

He smirked as he pulled off his boots, pants, and underwear, cringing at the icy stickiness. Either this girl was completely clueless or unbiased, because she had yet to mention the gold marks emblazoned on the left side of his face, the marks that gave him away as a felon. Although those charges - - escaping the Satellite - - had been cruel and unfair, they were true and inevitable. She knew he had done some wrong by Sector Security, yet she hadn't said a word...

_Strange,_ he thought, toweling off his frozen arms, legs, torso. All of the wet garments he dropped into a pile, which steadily leaked out a puddle of water. It certainly felt odd to be standing there stark naked in some one else's home, but for the moment he ignored the sensation and redressed with the clothes he'd been given: sweatpants, socks, t-shirt, and boxers.

His host returned with mere seconds to spare. Piled in her arms were a few blankets and pillows, which were stacked so high that she could probably only guess where she was going. However, she maneuvered easily to the couch and set her load down.

"I'll take those for you," she offered, indicating the wet clothes on the floor.

He gathered them up and handed them to her. She held the bundle away from her body and carried it down the hall, through the first door on the right.

She returned with a bright smile filled with humor. "In all this, I totally forgot," she laughed, and extended her hand. "I'm Mara. Mara Aoyama."

He took it. Her touch was gentle and warm.

"Yusei Fudo," he replied.

Mara released her grip and stood back, crossing her arms loosely across her stomach. "Nice to meet you, Yusei. Did you want something to eat or drink? I can fix up some chicken broth pretty fast."

Yusei nodded. "Sounds great."

She entered the kitchen. Unsure of what else he could do, he followed her. She reached into a cabinet above her and made quick work of opening a carton of broth, pouring some into a mug, and sticking it into the microwave. Fifty seconds later, she handed it to him, carefully blowing away some of the steam wafting from the rim.

"Thank you." He sipped it without caution, stifling the tiny reflexive tears that formed in the corners of his eyes when the hot liquid singed his tongue. It was a little strange, but being in such a secure environment with something warm to chase away the chill reminded him of being with Martha, and that took his mind off the mild pain.

Mara leaned against the counter and twirled a straight lock of hair around her finger. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you doing here, Yusei? I mean you're a... you've spent some time in the facility."

He eyed her over his mug and quirked a questioning brow, silently inquiring how she figured such a thing, though he already knew her answer.

Her finger traced a partially crooked line down one side of her face, then a small slash, imitating the design on his cheek.

"Right," he muttered. _Damn Goodwin. _"I'm looking for...for a friend. I got lost is all. I can probably leave by morning." Taking another swig of broth, he added, "And if you're wondering, this - -" he tapped the tell-tale marks " - - is because I escaped the Satellite. And dueled."

Something flashed far in the silvery depths of her eyes, a series of emotions. First disappointment, then wonder, then hurt. She bit her lip for a moment, and then stared at her slippered feet. "Oh."

"And if you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?"

She looked up fast, a frightened expression distorting her attractive face. "Not...not here. They're on vacation for the next couple days. Why do you ask?"

He frowned, taken aback by her reaction. "I think anyone would worry about a girl living all alone in the city."

"Oh. R-right." She smiled slightly. "Thanks for your concern, but I don't need it. Um... I need to get some sleep, errands to run tomorrow. You're welcome to the couch."

"You're amazing. Thank you." His smile was genuine, as was his immense gratitude.

She blushed. "It's nothing. Bathroom's down the hall, first door to your right. I'm in my room upstairs, so holler if you need anything. Goodnight, Yusei."

He looked her dead in the eyes. "Goodnight, Mara."

Her cheeks reddened even more, and she hastily left. Yusei heard her footfalls on the stairs, and then all was quiet.

He finished his broth then went to the living room, set out a few blankets, fluffed his pillows and collapsed to the couch with a grunt. Sleep came quickly and easily for once.


	2. Suspicions

Chapter 2 - - Suspicions

When dawn's light stealthily crept into the house, Mara quietly showered and dressed, then tiptoed down the stairs to peek at her slumbering guest, Yusei. He was sprawled across the couch, his left arm dangling to the floor, right leg hanging over the arm of the sofa. Despite the rain, his hair seemed perfectly arranged into its raven-black spikes, flaring up towards the back of his head and out in the front. Gold streaks were interspersed like tiny lightning bolts.

He was definitely asleep, but he didn't seem at ease. Most people seem peaceful when asleep; Yusei looked troubled. His eyes darted back and forth beneath their lids, and muscles periodically clenched and unclenched in his jaw and hands.

Sympathy flashed through her heart. _Poor guy, _she thought. _Maybe he'll feel better after breakfast..._

Sliding across the floor as opposed to stepping on it, she made her way silently to the kitchen, quickly fixing a fresh pot of coffee, toast, and eggs. She had somehow become a master at cooking quietly, and smiled smugly to herself while moving more bread into the toaster oven. Unfortunately, while doing so, her bare hand bumped the grating, producing a loud metallic _thwack _as well as leaving a criss-cross pattern of heat on her skin.

"Yow!" she yelped softly, waving her injured hand in the air. She held the burns to her mouth and stifled a stream of curses that tried to roll off her tongue. Then she slid hurriedly to the sink, where she drizzled a steady stream of cold water over her hand.

A relieved sigh escaped her as the water soothed the pain, and then she jumped a few inches in surprise as the floor behind her creaked audibly.

Yusei stood in the doorway, rubbing his neck and blinking sleep from his stunningly blue eyes.

"I didn't see you there," she gasped, a blush causing her cheeks to tingle. "I...well, I burnt myself trying to make you breakfast." As proof, she sheepishly held up her hand, where a grid of bright red was now evident across the top, from the fingers to the wrist.

"Are you okay?" he asked, frowning slightly and walking up to inspect it.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Just start without me."

His gaze swept over the repast on the table, neatly set for two. "Wow," he marveled. "It looks great. Thank you."

She shrugged, shutting the water off and giving her hand a good shake. "Nothing fancy. But, please, eat. I'm gonna get myself a bandage." She started to walk off, but then halted and gave an embarrassed smile. "Did...did I wake you up with that?"

"Yes," he admitted, sitting down.

Her heart dropped. "I'm so sorry. You look like you need sleep."

He shook his head dismissively, an understanding half-smile playing across his lips. "It's okay. I'm a light sleeper."

Somewhat comforted but still guilty, she bit her lip and went to patch her injury.

_He's so nice,_ she thought while wrapping her burns with gauze in the bathroom. _So sweet... Wait, where are you going with that, Miss Mara? You have a b - -_

As if reminding her, her cell phone rang, sending out a cheery tune from its place in her pocket. She yanked it out and paled at the name on the ID. Chris.

"Hello?" she answered hesitantly.

"Where the hell are you?" demanded a deep, accusatory voice.

Her breath stuck in her throat. "H-home."

"Home? Still? Shouldn't you be here by now?"

"I'm sorry, Chris, but I - -"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Chris mimicked. "I'd take it, Mara, but it's become a way of life with you." There was a pause, and then he said, more calmly, "I wanted to talk with you last night."

"I was tired," she lied. "I just wanted to get home, get to bed."

"Well, you're gonna be here tonight, right?"

"Of course. But I need to be home early, I have somebody staying here." Well, truthfully, Yusei planned to be gone soon, possibly before she even reached the store where she was supposed to meet Chris, but any excuse to keep away from him was good enough for her.

Suspicion crept into Chris's tone. "Who's staying?"

"Oh, Suki. She's a friend from grade school, haven't seen her in years!" She let a jovial excitement enter her voice, to sound more convincing. "Barely recognized her, and she showed up on my doorstep late last night. Almost told her to go away." She faked a laugh.

Another brief silence reigned over the conversation. "Okay," he said at last. "See you in a few, okay?"

"O-okay. Bye."

"Bye. Love you."

She struggled to choke out the words. "L-love you t-t-too."

After the click that signaled his hanging up, she slammed the phone down on the counter, wheezing and fighting a wave of nausea.

How could she say that, that she _loved_ that _monster_?

Gingerly, she pushed aside her long, thin hair from its normal position in front of her shoulders, and her fingers traced the long scar that ran from behind her ear to her collarbone on the left side. That was after Chris had a few too many drinks one night, and she 'couldn't do anything right.' She'd been slammed into the edge of a car door, slicing open her neck, and rushed to the hospital. Between the partial concussion and the painkillers, she didn't remember his explanation for that incident.

She smiled sadly at her reflection, at the haunted look in her pale gray eyes. _Yusei has his mark, his skeletons...and I have mine._

She walked back to the kitchen and sat down unsteadily across from Yusei.

"Problem on the phone?" he asked, a touch of concern flashing in his twin sapphires.

"Just my boyfriend," she answered with false levity.

His stare dropped to his food, which was nearly half gone. "All right. Uh...you always get up this early?"

She nodded, smiling. "Always."

"What for? To get ready for school?"

Her smile vanished. "N-no."

Puzzlement brought his brows together. "You don't go to school?"

"No." Her chin dropped to her chest. "I...I told you the truth in saying that my parents weren't here...but they haven't been here for months. And they haven't shown any signs of coming back. I...I still get regular paychecks from their workplaces, though. I got a job, and dropped out of school. I pay the bills. I do the shopping and the laundry. I go out every now and then... But most of all I pray that my brother will come back." Her eyes locked with his, and she felt her chest tighten. "I haven't seen _him_ in years. He left when I was thirteen. He was eighteen. I miss him so much."

Yusei reached across the table and patted her undamaged hand, then gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "I...I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "I don't need your sympathy. But thank you." She took a cup of coffee, sipped it quickly. "I'm gonna be gone most of the day. I'll be back around six-ish, then I leave for work at eight. I won't be back until one-thirty. That's why I was still awake when you knocked." She smirked.

"What do you do?" he asked in shock.

"I...I work the late shift at a convenience store. Graveyard shift. But I'm okay with it."

He nodded. "Right."

"There's a gun under the counter if we need it," she fibbed. "We're safe. And it's only three nights out of seven."

Again, he nodded.

She smiled brightly, to cover up the nervousness in her stomach. "So...how long do you plan to stay?"

He poked his toast thoughtfully. "Maybe by the afternoon. I can't stick around here long. Sector Security will track me here."

"Sorry to hear that," she murmured.

He looked at her, curious.

"You're one of my better houseguests," she explained. "You're not trouble, even if Goodwin's goons think so."

"Thanks," he said. He grinned.

Her lashes lowered shyly. "I need to get going. If...if I don't see you, then it was nice meeting you, Yusei."

"You too, Mara. Thank you. If we run into each other someday, I owe you one."

She smiled again, then got up, grabbed her purse from the counter, and strode out the door, aware of his warm blue stare at her back.

* * *

"Mara? Mara, would you please stop daydreaming and watch where the hell you're going?"

Mara's eyes snapped into focus, and she narrowly avoided the tiny wrinkled old woman and her frighteningly similar dog, which she was walking right into.

"Sorry," she said quickly, her shoulders shooting to her ears as she cringed with shame.

The old woman _hmph_ed and walked away with her nose in the air.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" the tall, dark-haired man walking beside her asked irritably.

She winced. "My friend. We were planning to go to the movies tomorrow, have a day of fun, y'know? Just thinking about that."

"Whatever," he muttered.

She was tremendously glad that he dropped the subject; her mind's eye had been filled with Yusei's face. She'd seen a lot of Sector Security Officers out on their motorbikes today, and hoped to high heaven that they hadn't found him - - she hoped, however much she didn't want to, that he was long gone.

"So, you ready for your performance tonight?" her companion questioned, slinking an arm around her waist and pulling her tight against his side.

"Duh," she said, trying her best to hide her discomfort. "Practiced yesterday at home, and I've been ready for weeks."

"Suki doesn't know, right?" He nuzzled her cheek.

"Right," she whispered. She wished she could tell 'Suki' everything, wanted to fiercely. She was sick of holding it all in, the emotion, the secret, the fact that she made a living by acting like a slut. Yusei would only laugh at her and call her a whore if he knew the truth.

And what was the truth? She worked in a strip club. It was the only place that would hire her because of her young age, and because Chris was the proprietor of the club. 'Exotic dancer' was the most flattering term she could conjure. She despised the idea of Yusei, of all people, thinking of her that way.

Then again, he seemed to be more accepting, more understanding than most. Maybe he wouldn't be that way...

_Just stop hoping for that crap, _a nasty voice in her head snarled. _It's never going to happen. You're disgusting. No man would ever want you. You're used goods. _

_No, I'm not! _her other voice, her own voice, argued. _I can find a man, just fine._

_So you're sticking with _this _douche bag? Nice. Like Yusei's gonna see you any differently than he does._

_He will. He does. He sees a person, not a sex object. _

_You're sure about that?_

_I'm not... But I think so__. I can feel it. _

_Right. You know, just like that. How pathetic. You're worse than I thought. _

_What? I'm nothing like you think of me...aren't _you_ me? _

_Sort of. But unlike the weaker part, I'm looking out for you. _

_I can look out for myself. End of conversation. _

Mara, the physical, not the mental Mara, looked to the sky and prayed that she would miraculously pull herself out of this hell she called a life.


	3. Invitation

Chapter 3 - - Invitation

Yusei glanced at the ancient alarm clock that sat on a shelf behind him. In large red digital numbers, it read six eighteen. Sighing, he grabbed a wrench and tightened a bolt on the front axle of his runner.

He'd made true to his word. He'd planned to leave the house by the afternoon, and he did just that. For all of ten seconds. When he saw the swarm of Sector Security bikes patrolling every street, he high-tailed it back to the garage. He didn't give a damn if they were in search of him or not; he didn't plan on being caught, even if he did have a destiny to fulfill.

So he was stuck in Mara's garage, reattaching pieces that had fallen off his runner and adjusting anything that needed it.

He reached over to his computer and tapped a key, which turned the volume on his rock music up louder. Smiling to himself, he continued his tinkering with the wheels.

A few minutes later, the door to the house opened, and Mara walked in, her eyes widening as soon as she took in the sight of him. He was in a fairly relaxed position on the floor, in his jeans, boots, and black shirt. She, on the other hand, was in baggy athletic pants and a bra only, her long hair swept back in a messy ponytail.

His brows rose. Bright green with black lace. She had good taste.

Mara's entire face turned tomato red. "Y-yusei?" she exclaimed, mortified. "Why are you still here? I mean, I'm not saying I don't want you here, I do - - I mean... I thought you were leaving this afternoon..."

He smiled, clicking the music off. "Sector Security is everywhere. Couldn't take the chance. But if they were looking for me, they would've broken down your door by now."

She laughed, unsettled. "Yeah...about that... my brother spent time in the Facility. He wired a signal jammer to the house. Your mark is untraceable within ten feet of the property. You dropped off Security's scanners when you stepped on the front lawn. They probably have no idea where you are."

"Impressive," he remarked. "What did he do?"

She sighed. "Dueled a Satellite. And then he kept sneaking contraband into his cell - - cards, magazines, a picture of me - - so they really locked him up tight. I don't even know where he is now."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She pressed her hand against her heart. "Wherever he is, Alex is always thinking about me. I wish I could talk to him."

_Alex?_ Yusei thought in surprise. A common name, doubtlessly, but could it be the same Alex he shared a cell with? He'd have to find out.

"So...when do you plan on going?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest to obscure her greatly exposed breasts.

"Uh..." His eyes caught on a pale line running down the left side of her neck, and it distracted him from his answer. "What's that from?"

She flinched. "Wha - - ? Oh, this..." Her hand swept over it quickly. "Car accident, last year. Got scraped up pretty bad, but nothing serious."

"Okay..." He glanced down at his tools. "I'll get out of your hair as soon as Security lays off."

"I really don't mind, Yusei. Like I said, you're not the worst person to sleep under my roof. Besides, it's kinda nice to have some one else around. You want anything? Food, drink?"

"Nah. I'm good. Thanks." He stood, brushed the grease from his hands on his pants.

They walked inside together, and she turned to him suddenly. "Hey... this may sound strange, but I have a party to go to, and I really don't wanna go alone, and you plan on sticking around at least a little longer... Would you come with me? I mean, if you think it's stupid, then don't, but - -"

"Sounds fun. But, uh, how do I...?" He indicated his face, specifically the golden yellow tracking markers.

She smiled craftily. "My bro has a foolproof program to deactivate it. It's only good for six hours, but he's never been caught."

He nodded. "Great. I'm in."

"Awesome." She grinned. "I'll be sure to get you a costume."

Before he could ask what she meant by a costume, there was a loud pounding on the front door.

"Sector Security," a booming, deep, horrifyingly familiar voice announced. "Open up, Miss Aoyama."

"Shit!" Mara hissed. "Yusei, one of those huge tiles in the garage is fake. Press the button _under_ the opening mechanism, and it'll pop up. Get your runner in there, hunker down, and stay quiet. I'll handle these guys."

"You have thirty seconds, Mara!"

"Go," she urged. "Hurry!"

He did as he was told, sprinting back into the garage and lifting the pad off the wall. A red button was underneath it, and he immediately pressed it, which released one of the tiles. It slowly rose, revealing a very large space beneath the garage. The opening was more than large enough to fit his runner through and roll it down the gentle incline into the hole. Then, he grabbed his jacket and gloves, dove down, and pulled the trap door closed above him.

Mara's conversation with the officer at the door was fairly clear.

"What do you want, Trudge? I thought you were off the Force," she said coldly.

Yusei groaned, his heart beating fast. _Trudge. Dammit. _

"Not quite. Looking for a fugitive who has business to take care of," Trudge replied, a snarl in his tone. "Nice getup."

"Shut it," Mara growled.

He chuckled. "Now, now. Be nice. You wouldn't want me to keep poor Alex from contact forever, would you?"

"Bastard!" she cried. "Now what the hell do you want? Say something, or piss off."

_Tough girl, _Yusei thought with admiration.

"We were monitoring his whereabouts, and we lost the signal near here. His name is Yusei Fudo. You seen him?"

"It would help if I could put a face to the name, you know," she pointed out acidly.

Trudge mumbled under his breath, and a soft rustling of paper was heard. "Here's a picture. Recognize him?"

Silence.

"No," she said at last. "Never seen him. Cute, though. Maybe some girl's taken him prisoner."

Yusei could picture Trudge rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Thanks for the help. You can go back to whoever you were fucking now."

She slammed the door hard. A half-minute later, the false tile lifted, and light seeped into the dark, dank hole.

"You all right?" Mara asked, extending a pale hand to help him up.

He took it, and used the concrete walls as a means of climbing up with her assistance. "Yeah. What is this?"

"Alex used to hide his runner down here after he was suspended from using it," she said, straining to pull him out. When she finally did, she stared in shock at his arm. "The better question would probably be what this is." Her fingers brushed the reddish design on his right arm.

"This? It's...it's a long story."

"I have time."

"This is the mark of the Crimson Dragon. I, along with four others, have its mark. We're called Signers. Basically, we're fighting to save the world from the forces of evil - - the Dark Signers. That's what Trudge was talking about when he said I had business to take care of. Luna, Akiza, Jack, Crow and I need to save the planet from destruction...and I'm here, with you." He smirked. "Somehow, I like it better this way. It takes my mind off things." His eyes traveled to her cleavage.

"Okay, eyes off, pal. Signer or not, you don't have the privilege of ogling me in my house." Her tone was serious, but eyes playful. "Come on. Let's see what I can do about that tracking dye."

He sat on the couch and sat back while she retrieved her laptop computer from her bedroom. When she returned, she sat beside him, opened her computer and inserted a disk, then rapidly typed in a long series of letters and numbers. A second later, his cheek started burning slightly. He winced.

"Prisoner number G2MA2-88," she read. "Yusei Fudo. Imprisoned for illegal entry into New Domino City, turbo-dueling without a permit, and trespassing onto closed property, aka the Kaiba Dome. Yep, that's you." She typed in another long code, and a sharp sting formed on his face in the shape of the markers.

"There," she said. "You could go out right now and Security wouldn't even know."

He rubbed his sore face and grimaced. "Does it always hurt like that?"

"Sadly, yes," she sighed. "I'm sorry about that." She smirked mischievously and kissed her fingertip, then pressed it to the mark. "All better?" she teased.

"Maybe," he replied as she got up, watching her as she went. She had failed to put a shirt on - - not that he minded. She had a very nice body.

"I could take you to look for a costume tomorrow," she continued. "If you're duel runner's operational, we can take it out for a spin, but a cab works just fine for me."

"Right," he said, wondering what costumes she could possibly have in mind. "I think I should have it running by the end of the night."

"That's great. Now, I'm gonna shower, and I'll be at work until one-thirty. Whatever you might need for dinner's in the fridge." She winked. "See you later."

He sighed contentedly and leaned back into the couch cushions, closing his eyes. Luna, Leo, Tanner, Crow... they were probably all worried sick about him. But the promise that he, a Satellite, a nobody, was going to save the world with this Crimson Dragon shit... it made him feel trapped. Like he couldn't get away from this destiny. That he had no choice.

Another sigh left him, this one resigned and sad. Eventually he would overstay his welcome in Mara's eyes, he would be back on the street again, and then Security would find him in no time and drag him back to Goodwin.

_This is pathetic, _he thought. _Enough with the self-pity. Pull yourself together. You have balls, don't you? Be a man and face all this._

As a gentle song reached his ears, in the tone of a soft voice, he shook his head sharply. _Oh, hell. I'll only be here for a little while. And Mara seems nice enough. _

He pushed the whole of the Signer business to the back of his mind and strained his ears to clearly listen to the song. At first he thought it might be a radio Mara had upstairs, but the vocals were too pure, too unmuffled by a speaker system.

His interest aroused, he got up to investigate.


	4. Occupation

Chapter 4 - -Occupation

Wiping steam from the fogged mirror with her hand, Mara gazed morosely at her reflection. Because of the shower, her hair hung in gentle waves about her shoulders, and her face - - along with most of her wet, towel-clad body - - was flushed pink. Dark circles that were normally hidden by her makeup were now visible, as was a small bruise on the right side of her jaw. She sighed.

_This has to stop, _she thought, carefully poking the faint violet blotch. _But...how?_

She tightened the towel around herself and quietly began singing a few lines from one of her favorite songs:

"_You keep calling it a crash and burn, just wait your turn, you might have time to speak._

_There barely was a lesson learned 'cause it will return no favors back to me._

_I'm sure it tasted oh-so sweet, but it was never good enough for me. _

_I bit the tongue behind my teeth._

_It was never good enough for me._

_You said you always keep your word._

_Show me what you're after._

_I thought you'd promise me the world. _

_Tell me what you're after._

_Go on and take it way too far, 'cause here we are, waiting once again._

_You said you always keep your word. _

_Show me what you're after, just a little faster..."_

She was about to go into the next verse when the floor creaked outside the door, which she knew only happened when the wood was stepped upon.

"Yusei?" she whispered nervously. "Is...is that you?"

"Yeah," he said, sounding embarrassed. "Is it okay if I come in?"

Shrugging, she said, "Only if you want to. I'm semi-decent, I guess."

The door opened a crack, and Yusei inserted his head only, one gloved hand gripping the door for support. Then he opened it fully, causing a sudden draft of cool air. She shivered.

"Was that you singing just now?" he asked, leaning on the counter.

She smiled. "Yeah. I'm not all that good, right?"

"No...you're actually really good. Your voice is nice. You must really like music, huh?"

"Yeah." She lifted an old music device, and iPod, in the air. "I'm practically attached to this thing. Always have been."

He nodded slowly, looking her up and down. "You okay?" he asked, out of the blue.

She blinked. "Yeah. Why?"

"Just...just wondering." His amazing eyes met hers, freezing her in place.

_What eyes, _she thought, resisting the urge to let her face melt into a goofy smile. _Dear God. Seto Kaiba would be jealous. _

"What was that?" Yusei asked, surprised.

She blinked. Had she said that aloud? "What was what?"

"You said something...about..."

"It's nothing, never mind," she said. "But anyway, I guess I get my passion for music from my great-great-grandma. She was a dancer. Kinda funny, but one of her best friends in the world was the girlfriend of Yugi Muto."

"The first King of Games," he said, surprised. "Wow."

She smirked. "I'd like to find Seto Kaiba's nearest living relative someday and ask him what the hell happened to the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. I always have liked that monster card..."

"You duel?"

"Not really. Just imagine that I might be any good and make some money, so I can dig myself outta this hole..." Her voice trailed off. "Anyway. I gotta get ready to go, Yusei."

He nodded. "Right. So... see you later tonight?"

"Yeah. See you."

She watched him leave, and immediately decided that when - - and if - - she managed to get away from Chris, she would be looking for some one like Yusei as a boyfriend.

XXX

Mara glanced over her shoulder - - once, twice - - before knocking tentatively on the door of a large brick building, which was marked by a neon sign with the words 'Hidden Blossom' and an image of a beautiful woman kicking her shapely legs.

A panel slid open on the door, and a pair of eyes looked her over quickly before she was let inside.

Once the heavy door was closed again, the enormous, muscular guard patted her on the shoulder.

"How're you tonight, Mara?" he asked, smiling kindly.

She beamed. "Just fine, David," she replied, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "How are you?"

"Great, thanks for asking. Chris's been looking for ya. Gonna go see 'im?"

Her smile turned tight with annoyance. "Has he now?" she muttered. "Yeah, I'll go see him, just as soon as I get changed."

David nodded once, and she wove around enthralled male patrons ogling the women up on stage. They watched, fascinated, as the scantily-clad bodies gyrated, flowed, twirled, and twisted on the floor and on metal poles.

Mara threaded past all of them, used to the unbreakable stares to the performers, and hugged closely to the stage as she struggled to reach the door to the dressing room. She was about to turn the knob when a hand clamped down over her arm.

She yelped in surprise and whirled around. A dancer had stopped her routine and was grinning down at her.

"Hey, Mara!" she said loudly over the pulsating music. "Hope I didn't scare you!"

Mara smiled. "No, Katherine, I just twitch spontaneously."

Katherine laughed, her voice lightly scratchy but quite pleasant. "Yeah, yeah, Mar. Sarcasm's my thing. See you in a few."

Mara watched her go back to the audience, then smirked and entered the dressing room. Finding the table she shared with Katherine, she unzipped her jacket, pulled her hair out of its ponytail, and completely stripped down. It didn't phase her to be completely nude - - even with other people in the room - - but she took a quick, nervous glance around for Chris while she slid on a magenta-colored bra with matching boy short panties. She'd just finished fixing her breasts in the cups of the bra when Chris wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hey, babe," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Hi," she said, her tone shaky. Chris believed it to be laughter; it was really a tremor of fear.

"You're gorgeous tonight," he said, turning her around. He pulled a bouquet of daisies from behind his back and presented it to her with a wicked grin.

"Thanks," she said softly, and set them down beside the lighted mirror.

"You ready to go out there?" He brushed some hair out of her face, his dark eyes glittering in the dim atmosphere of the room.

"Yeah, just need to do my makeup. Gotta get ready for my performance, right?"

His confident smile faded slightly. "Yeah...about that..."

"What?"

"Um...your act got cancelled for tonight. I'll happen Tuesday night, okay?"

She scowled and pulled away, plunking down on the stool to begin applying eye shadow.

"Hey!" he grabbed her arms and yanked her forcefully to her feet. "I told you, it'll be Tuesday," he growled, his nails digging into her arms.

"Okay," she breathed, terror in her eyes.

He kept her trapped in his painful grasp for a few seconds longer, then released her and smoothed her hair back. "Tuesday," he murmured. He pressed his lips to her forehead and faded into the darkness.

Mara shivered and choked back a sob that bubbled up like a lump in her throat. "Damn," she murmured.

She sat down and hurriedly made her face up, then slipped back outside, where Katherine was waiting with a wide smile.

_Ignorance is bliss, _Mara thought sadly. She easily brought herself up onto the stage and stuffed a silver star-shaped pin, decorated with bright rhinestones, into her hair.

"All complete, huh, Starr?" Katherine teased, on her hands and knees on the stage. "You ready for the night?"

Mara smirked. "Ready as I'll ever be. What about you, Ren?"

Katherine shrugged her slim shoulders, and winked at a rather handsome patron in the crowd. "Looks like a good group tonight. Heck, I might actually enjoy it."

"Have fun with that," Mara laughed. "My little act for tonight was postponed till Tuesday, so it's to the poles with me."

"What an asshole." Katherine's eyes rolled. "Have fun."

Mara smiled one last time at her friend before finding the cool metal of a dancing pole not far away.

An announcer came over the speakers then: "And now it seems the lovely mistress of night, Miss Starr has joined us! Give it up for her, boys!"

A roar of approval went up, and Mara grinned and waved flirtatiously to the crowd. She'd always been a house favorite. She had no idea why, exactly, because most regulars were aware of the fact that she was 'attached' to the owner.

As a new song began, she started her graceful twirls around the pole, her body fluidly matching the beat and her hair trailing behind her like a curtain. Whistles and hoots of approval fueled her desire to please her audience. For a moment, her eyes closed, and she imagined herself in her own fantasy world: she was free of Chris, free of this wretched place, on stage at a concert, singing to thousands of screaming fans. It was a common dream of girls her age, but she wanted it more than any of them, would give anything to get there. She would even sell her soul, if that's what it took.

When her eyes opened to the harsh reality, she easily flipped backwards off the pole and to the stage, crawling forward and batting her eyes. A rowdy patron climbed slightly onto the stage, crooking a finger to draw her nearer.

She smiled sweetly and shook her head. "I don't think so," she said.

The man flashed a gap-filled grin and winked. "C'mon, honey, I just wanna dance," he crooned.

She finally reached him, leaning over him. His eyes immediately found her cleavage, and his gaze clouded with desire.

His hands darted up unexpectedly to grasp both of her breasts.

She gasped and flinched back. Chris's policy forbade any touching of the dancers, unless you were willing to pay. This man hadn't offered any money at all.

Almost instantly, David's form loomed behind the man.

The rule-breaking customer turned slowly, and paled at the sight of the massive bouncer.

"Did you pay the lady?" David asked calmly.

"N-no," the man stammered, shaking and releasing her breasts. "I-I, um, I was hopin' to get an I.O.U..."

"Get outta here!" David roared, in a manner most unlike him.

The terrified man literally ran out of the club.

Mara turned a surprised stare on David, who shrugged and gave a tiny smile.

"I have no tolerance for people like him," he said simply.

Mara laughed and placed a light kiss on his curly-haired head. "Thanks, Dave, I owe you one."

"Just forget about it." David waved his hand and went back to his post by the door.

She returned to her position on the pole, twining her legs around the cool metal and spiraling down, her head thrown back and gaze unfocused. Sometimes, a little adrenaline was what she really needed to clear her head.


	5. Epiphany

Chapter 5 - - Epiphany

When Yusei awoke the next morning, the house was still and peaceful. He slowly raised his sore body from the couch, rubbing a knot in his shoulder. The sofa wasn't a dream to sleep on, for sure, but at least it was dry and safe there. He greatly appreciated Mara's tolerance of his stay.

She must still be asleep, he thought, standing. He stretched his arms to their full length, then carefully tip-toed down the hall and up the stairs. He'd explored the house while Mara was at work, and he now knew every room, and was aware of all the floorboards that creaked when they were stepped on. Carefully avoiding the particularly squeaky board to the right of Mara's bedroom door, he slowly peeked around the jamb and looked around her room.

Nothing. She wasn't in her bed.

He frowned. That couldn't be right. Her purse and jacket were on the floor near the foot of the bed, but she was nowhere to be found.

_Now where the hell did she go? _he thought, rubbing his neck.

He tiptoed back to the ground floor and searched the living room for the possible existence of a note she may have left to let him know where she was. No such luck.

Despite the fact that he'd only known her for a few days, Yusei found reason enough to be concerned about his host. She was working the graveyard shift at a store in the middle of the city, and he wasn't entirely confident in her ability to defend herself - - physically, at least, because he'd heard what her mouth could do.

He entered the kitchen - - maybe there was a message on the fridge? - - and at last gave a great sigh of relief. Mara was slumped over the table, fast asleep. He grinned while she let out a gentle, delicate snore, her head rotating so her face showed on her left side.

"I'll be damned if you get to him," she murmured groggily. "You won't take him... I'll keep him safe from you..."

At this, he raised one eyebrow. She seemed to have odd dreams.

Groaning softly, she sat up, still asleep, and started to tilt to her right side, sliding inch by inch off the chair. Just before she would have dropped straight to the floor, he caught her with hands beneath her arms.

Her breathing changed from its previous steady rhythm to a new, quicker one. "What...what's going on?" She turned her head, found an amused Yusei staring down at her. "Yusei?"

He smirked. "I didn't know you preferred the table over your own bed."

She grinned sheepishly. "I-I... I must have fallen asleep while working on..." She craned her neck to peer beneath the table, where a few sheets of paper and two ink pens lay scattered on the floor. Then, realizing her position at last, she gingerly put her hands over Yusei's, where they were positioned on either side of her chest, and blushed a bright cherry red. "U-um, I th-think I can get up no-now..."

He helped her to her feet and immediately dropped his hands, not wanting to get kicked in the groin, as was the norm if a girl felt violated. Instead, Mara leaned forward and gave him a quick, tight hug before whispering, "Thanks."

Taken off guard, he stiffened and didn't have a fast enough reaction time to reciprocate the embrace before she pulled away. Her smile was bright and cheerful. "Now, we have some shopping to do, don't we?" she chirped, walking past him.

He stood there, staring blankly at the wall for a few seconds before it clicked. _Shopping? _he thought. _What do we... oh, the party! Right..._

He followed her to the living room, where she was frisking the couch cushions, most likely for spare change. "Yeah, shopping...," he said, observing as she bent down. "What did you have in mind for that?"

"Well, it's a costume party. I'm afraid to go out and pick something for you, 'cause you might not like it, and I don't wanna have to run back, return it, and pick something new. Your runner's working, right?"

At this, he had to pause. Yes, his runner was functional, and would get to its top speed of 196 miles per hour, but he wasn't positive it would last for a day-long trip. _Lie, _his inner voice compelled him. He hid behind a large, fake grin as he replied, "Works just fine."

Her eyes sparkled. "Perfect! I'm gonna change, and I'll be good to go!"

As she headed for the stairs, he asked, "What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" He had no problem with the v-necked shirt and yoga pants she donned.

She laughed. "Silly Yusei," she called over her shoulder. "You still have yet to decode the inner workings of the female mind."

Sighing, he went to the garage and made a few frantic adjustments on his runner before she emerged, wearing a loose, poufy white blouse with a tight blue tube top underneath, and a pair of tight, faded jeans. Her hair was tied back into a neat bun with a ribbon. She looked...perfect. Almost too perfect.

She quickly skipped down the concrete step and over to a cabinet, from which she produced a sleek black riding helmet and her laptop. Tucking the helmet under her arm, she opened the laptop and approached Yusei. "Time to knock out that tracking dye," she said.

The searing burn appeared once more, but he just grimaced and took it, until it faded and he was home free. Once she had put the computer away, she pulled a small compact out of her pocket and gathered a bit of flesh-colored makeup on a spongy applicator.

"What's that?" he asked, raising one brow.

"To mantain your anonymity," she muttered, and then expertly smoothed the makeup over his left cheek, covering the marks. Satisfied, she closed the compact with a snap and stepped back, smirking proudly. "There. You look like any other innocent citizen."

He snorted. "Innocent. Right."

Shrugging briskly, she whacked the door-opening mechanism, and the garage flooded with light from the outside. He grabbed his own helmet and yanked it on as she carefully slid hers onto her head. He mounted his runner and started it up, rejoicing in the healthy-sounding rumble it brought forth. Mara's face paled slightly as she threw her leg over the side of the runner and settled into place behind Yusei.

He glanced back. "You okay?" he asked loudly, to be heard over the purring engine.

She nodded, biting her lip. "Just haven't been on a runner since Alex went to the Facility. Been a while."

He smiled slightly. "Well, hold on. You're in for a hell of a ride."

Obeying without question, she wrapped her arms securely around his torso and held one wrist with the other. While he allowed a genuine laugh to escape him as he revved the engine and they shot out onto the street.

The day was spent scouring stores for a good costume for the both of them. Mara had apparently had her costume chosen from the very beginning, while Yusei had to search high and low for one that suited. Ninety percent of the time, the ones he tried on left her collapsed and rolling around on the floor in a fit of laughter. Eventually, they'd collaboratively decided on the choice of a 1960's greaser, with a slightly oversized white t-shirt, fitted leather jacket, tight jeans, black high-tops, and a fake cigarette. "Fabulous," Mara had declared, and then dug for her wallet.

That left the pair standing outside the store, bags in hand, and about to get back onto Yusei's runner.

"What now?" Yusei asked blankly, fastening the plastic bags to the side of the motorcycle with a clasp.

Mara shrugged, dropping down to sit on the curb with her helmet between her knees. "Dunno," she said, gazing up at him with a gentle smile. "What do you want to do?"

He leaned against his runner and pulled his gloved hand through his hair. "See the sights, but there's not much to look at in this town."

A little, high-pitched laugh burst from her throat. "You obviously haven't been here long. There's plenty to look at. C'mon, let's go!"

He sighed almost silently and allowed her to drag him onto the runner.

"Where to?" he shouted as he started the engine.

She thought in silence for a few seconds, then smiled a tiny, cryptic smile. "Just drive."

XXX

Yusei discovered that one of his favorite scents was that of the ocean. After what seemed like only minutes of cruising around (it had been two and a half hours in reality) they found a grassy cliff that overlooked the ocean, where they sat and just looked out on the glittering water.

He carefully peeked at Mara beside him. Her clothes were wrinkled now, and her previously perfect hairstyle had suffered the effects of wearing her helmet, and then the wind, once she'd taken it off. Her cheeks were flushed a delicate pink, and she looked perfectly at ease. As he continued to stare, her face deepened in color, like she was aware of his scrutiny.

"Mara?"

She tore her eyes from the ocean and fixed them on him, the pale gray glinting in the harsh sunlight. "Yeah?" she said.

He smirked. "Your hair looks better messy."

She laughed softly and patted down a few loose strands that had managed to snake out of her bun. "Thanks, I think."

"Really, it was a compliment. It's kinda cute like that." As much as he was trying to make her warm up to him, it wasn't a lie at all. She really did look good with a windblown hairstyle, though 'cute' wasn't the first word that came to mind. He'd found himself picturing what she would look like with that same hair and one of his shirts.

If it was at all possible, her blush grew more prominent. "Thanks," she whispered. She brought her knees into her chest and hugged them with her arms, effectively curled into a tight ball. "Alex used to bring me out here all the time."

At this, Yusei finally asked, "What's your brother like?"

She flinched delicately, her eyes widening. "Indigo hair. It's weird, runs in the family. _Dark _brown eyes. Sarcastic sense of humor. Tendency to talk too much - - that runs in the family too."

His suspicions were confirmed. Grinning, he said, "Mara, I shared a cell at the Facility with your brother."

"You what? !"

He nodded. "I got put into lockdown for a little bit, and I got stuck with Alex as a cellmate. We were gonna break out together... But the warden got me into a duel, and he gave up escape to come help me. I owe him."

Her face filled with wonder. "Alex..."

"The warden was fired by Goodwin. Alex might be out by now."

"R-really?" Happiness and hope slowly began to shine in her face, like the dawning sun breaking the horizon. Abruptly, she glanced down and gasped loudly.

"Crap!" she shouted. "It's five-thirty! We only have two hours till the party! We have to go!"

She grabbed his hand and yanked him up, half-dragging him back to his runner. Yusei absorbed one last moment of the peaceful waves in the ocean below, the salty breeze on his face, before mounting the runner in front of Mara. He couldn't help but notice that this time, instead of just holding onto her own wrists, she pressed her hands to his chest, leaned on his back, and rested her head on his shoulder. He grinned as they took off like a bullet.


	6. Festivities

Chapter 6 - - Festivities

Mara slid on her costume in her upstairs bedroom, adjusting first the poufy skirt, which was pink satin with a layer of gold tulle over it. Next were the nude stockings and gold heels. She ironed out the matching top with long sleeves and gold trim, and then braided her hair, dreading the process of putting the white corset on.

She sighed, and finally picked up the item of clothing/instrument of torture, examining and fearing it. Hard plastic, scratchy fabric, and taut laces promised discomfort in the near future. Running a finger absently over the material, she gazed at herself in the long full-length mirror that was propped against the far wall.

_Don't I look sexy?_ she thought with amusement, immediately picking out the various scars and bruises, in various stages of healing, that marked her body in many spots. The most recent was a yellow-green blob on the underside of her left breast. Chris hadn't been happy with her service of customers last week; she was lackluster because one of her friend's relatives had just died, and had been at the funeral, crying her eyes out, alongside her.

Sighing once more, she put the corset around her middle and began threading the laces like one would a shoe. When all were in their proper holes, she yanked it tight, yelping at the pain it caused. Cringing and doing her very best not to curse, she tied it off where it ended at her belly button and exhaled sharply. Then she consulted the mirror again.

Her face heated. The corset made her waist look tiny, and her breasts were so far pushed up it appeared they might spontaneously pop out in the middle of the party.

"Wow," she whispered, slipping the top carefully over her head.

The final piece was the golden tiara she nestled among her shiny tresses at the very crown of her head. Satisfied with her appearance, she smiled, hiked up her skirt, and exited the room.

She resisted biting her lip as she descended the stairs.

Calm, she told herself. Stay calm. It's only Yusei...

Yusei was lounging comfortably on the couch, already dressed in his costume. When she emerged from the hallway, his jaw went slack. A low, guttural stuttering issued from his mouth.

She smiled, looking at him shyly from under her long lashes. "How do I look?"

Standing and gaining his composure, he smirked as he came over to her and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Do you want the truth?" he asked.

Her brows knitting, she tentatively said, "Yes?"

He chuckled softly. "You might wanna slap me."

She frowned. "Just say it."

"Honestly...you look good enough to press against that wall," - - he nodded behind her - - "hold you down, and - -"

"Okay, okay, I've heard enough!" she interrupted, feeling her cheeks sear.

"But you have a boyfriend, so I wouldn't do that to you." He shrugged and sauntered off.

She shuddered, a chill rippling down her back. Did he really mean that...? Watching his back as he headed casually for the door, she shook her head and decided, No. He couldn't.

...But she wouldn't mind if he did...

_Stop it, Mara, _her pessimistic, critical inner voice ordered. _He's a criminal. He's bad news._

_And how's that any worse than Chris, the abuser with an inch-long fuse?_

_..._

_That's what I thought,_ Mara declared with triumph. She gathered her skirt even higher so she could rush after Yusei, who was waiting for her on the front porch. When she'd locked up, his hand was outstretched, ready to take hers.

She evenly held his sapphire gaze, and then they turned together for the cab on the curb.

XXX

Mara's friend Jessie had thrown the party in a large public hall that she'd rented out for the boisterous occasion. A hundred and fifty people were scattered about the place, mingling, eating, and dancing, with the exception of a few couples that retreated to dark corners for 'quality alone time.' Streamers hung from the ceiling, and colored shades changed the ambience of the room from blaring and dull to fresh and interesting.

When Mara and Yusei walked through the doors arm-in-arm, they were almost immediately ambushed by a foursome of girls, who beamed expectantly at Mara.

"Well, miss Mara, who's your friend?" a tiny girl dressed as a fairy cooed.

Mara coughed uncomfortably before squeezing Yusei's arm a little tighter. "Girls, this is Yusei. He's my date for tonight. Yusei, this is Jessie, Rachel, Julia, and Kaity." She indicated the dead bride, pirate, cheerleader, and fairy, respectively.

"Hi," Yusei said politely.

Jessie (the dead bride) pulled Mara slightly away from him and whispered, "Mar, he's hot."

"Yeah," Julia (the cheerleader) chimed in. "Where'd you find him?"

Mara laughed nervously. "Well...uh..." What on earth was she supposed to say? 'He showed up on my doorstep at three in the morning in the pouring rain asking for somewhere to stay, that's all!' Not even close.

"I met him at the mall," she lied. It seemed normal enough, and certainly more acceptable compared to the alternative.

Rachel (the pirate) smiled. "Lucky you. Me and Griffin still have some issues to work out. But... I thought you and Chris were still..."

"We are," Mara said with a wince. "He's just bringing me as a friend. Just a friend."

Jessie leaned to the side, looking at her 'friend' past her shoulder, and frowned in disapproval. "Keep him close to you, Mara. Otherwise I might steal him for the night." Winking, she left. Soon Rachel, Julia, and Kaity followed suit.

"What was all that about?" Yusei asked as Mara made her way back to him.

She smirked. "They were wondering where I found a catch like you."

"You're kidding."

"Sadly, no." Linking arms with him, she joked, "I guess I'll have to keep a close eye on you. Jessie threatened to steal you, and I'm not responsible for anything she chooses to do to you if she succeeds."

He shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to be watched, then."

"That you will." Grinning, she tugged him toward the center of the floor. "Now, let's dance!"

XXX

All in all, the party was spectacular. The music was fun, the people good-natured, and the food scrumptious. Occasionally they would get a complaint for the noise, but the festivities would go on regardless, without skipping a beat.

By the end of the night, after many spilled drinks, clumsy dancing mishaps, and hilarious stunts, the party was at its last song, a slow tune that kept Mara and Yusei on the sidelines, watching the other couples snuggle up to each other. They'd decided they wouldn't go out for such songs. Unbeknownst to the other, they both wished that Mara was single.

Mara, fingering a slight tear in the fabric of her dress, watched Kaity glide around with a boy who was so much taller than she that she was forced to stand on his toes to be even slightly compatible height-wise. The tiny, dark-haired girl gave Mara a look that demanded, 'Why aren't you dancing?'

Mara lifted her shoulders slightly. _Can't,_ she mouthed.

Kaity rolled her eyes, then looked up at her partner and told him something. The boy walked away with a frustrated air about him. Then she stomped over to Mara and took her arm firmly in her hands. "C'mon, you," she sighed, dragging her onto the dance floor.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"To get you someone to dance with."

Kaity pulled her through the crowd, weaving between the dancers, until she got up on the tips of her toes and grinned smugly. "And there he is now."

Mara craned her neck to peer past a few people. On the opposite side of the room stood Jessie and Rachel, their arms linked with Yusei's. He looked like a prisoner of war, an image that slightly amused her.

While Kaity dragged Mara, Jessie and Rachel took Yusei to her, and pushed the pair against each other when they finally met.

"Dance," Jessie commanded.

"But -"

"Dance," she repeated, more forcefully.

Mara gazed up at Yusei, her eyes wide. He stared back at her for a few seconds before smirking. "Looks like we got no choice."

"I...y-yeah," she stammered.

He smiled. Then he glanced down so he didn't miss in placing his hands firmly at her waist. She in turn put hers on his shoulders, and kept him at arm's length. Watching like a hawk, Julia suddenly shoved Mara hard, causing her to crash against Yusei's chest. Instinctively, he put his arms around her and held her to him so she wouldn't fall. She clung desperately to his neck and glared at Julia.

"See, that's better," the cheerleader said with a grin.

Blushing, Mara lifted her gaze back to Yusei's. His eyes were such a perfect, flawless blue. They were truly spectacular. Now, holding her in a trap of sapphire purity, they sparkled with humor as one corner of his mouth rose in a smirk.

"Like what you see?" he murmured.

Absently, she nodded. "I'm jealous," she said softly.

"Well, if you're gonna throw compliments around, thanks, yours are pretty too."

She laughed dryly. "Yeah. Dishwater gray."

At this, he frowned slightly. "No... Silver. Like a stormcloud."

Something fluttered in her chest, as if there were a butterfly inhabiting her ribcage. Then warmth spread across her body, and she just smiled and leaned into Yusei. Life looked much better than normal in the circle of his arms.

XXX

After the party, Mara and Yusei took another cab back to her house. She was exhausted - - and the slightest bit tipsy - - so she nearly fell asleep during the ride. When they did arrive, she vaguely remembered stripping out of her clothes, putting on some pajamas, and collapsing into a soft surface before falling into a deep, dark sleep. The last thing she remembered was the feel of Yusei's arms when they were dancing.


	7. Adventurous

***just a warning... this is gonna be a long one. and of course yusei ooc-ness. but i like messing with that.***

Chapter 7 - - Adventurous

The following morning, Yusei stretched uncomfortably. His back felt like shit, and he soon realized that was because he'd fallen asleep in an upright position. Cracking his neck, he reached his arm far to the left, and bumped something solid.

Flinching lightly, he opened his eyes and stared at Mara, who was passed out on the opposite end of the sofa, the covers tucked under her arms. Her hair was a mass of indigo waves, and her face, the epitome of peace. He managed a tight smile - - jeez, was he sore - - before something struck him. From what he could tell, she wasn't wearing anything. No sleeves, not even straps, alerted him to her clothing.

Panic settled in._ Aw, shit, did I drink something last night? _he thought miserably, wincing. Alcohol and a clear sense of reasoning didn't mix with him. He cautiously lifted the blanket - - the same one covering Mara - - and looked down at himself. Shirt, boxers, socks.

He sighed heavily, relieved, but secretly disappointed. After tugging gently on the blanket, he realized Mara's shirt was sleeveless, and she also wore sweatpants. Again, he could easily make out that scar that dragged down the left side of her neck, sloping slightly out at her collarbone. Without thinking, he scooted closer to her and slowly traced the pale white line with his finger, contemplating it. Then he was aware of the stupidity of his action, and readied to draw back for fear that she would wake up.

She didn't move but her hand and lips; the hand clenched around the blanket, and she murmured softly: "Yusei."

At this, Yusei blinked in surprise. Was she awake?

She smiled gently, and snuggled deeper into the back of the sofa. "Yusei...don't go, Yusei..."

"She's dreaming," he muttered. "About me."

Satisfied that she would stay unconscious, he ran his finger back up the scar, and then down once more, sluggishly, eventually halting at the smooth skin just above her left breast.

He swallowed hard, and then continued across her chest, letting his finger dip into her cleavage for a moment, and then finding her other shoulder before he knew it - - and long before he wanted it. His skin made hers seem so fragile and delicate by comparison. Where his was tanned and calloused, hers was pale and soft, so breakable.

For a moment, he was compelled to awaken her in the most pleasant way possible: by kissing her. But he squelched this urge, and returned to resting against the couch, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. What the hell was wrong with him? She was just a girl. He'd seen plenty of girls - - beautiful ones, like Akiza. How was this one any more exceptional than the masses of females he'd seen?

Because she's not a girl, he mused. She's a woman. And a hell of a woman, at that.

Mara then yawned sleepily, and sat up. Hearing her stir and feeling the shift, he lifted his head to find her staring at him through foggy, half-lidded eyes. He jumped.

"Mara?"

Her full lips - - he guiltily imagined just where he would like those lips - - curved in a Mona Lisa smile, and then she began tilting to her right, until she fell against Yusei, practically into his lap. She snuggled into his chest and placed one hand on his thigh. Sighing contentedly, she continued to sleep.

_Shit. _Yusei's jaw had clenched even before she'd landed on him, and now it seemed his teeth were going to shatter from the sheer force his muscles exerted on them. The situation grew increasingly uncomfortable by the second, and he needed a getaway. Carefully propping Mara up, he slid over, stood, and then put her down on the sofa. He heard her breathing change, and hurried to the hall, entering the first room on his right, and locked the door. Once safely inside, he propped his stiff body against it and once again closed his eyes.

_You've got issues, Fudo. Serious issues._

XXX

Yusei felt dirty. Far more than that. Filthy, really. He'd not only touched what he shouldn't have - - that being Mara - - but he'd given in to his very nature as a man.

Honestly, who could've helped themselves? Mara was drop-dead gorgeous, and the opportunity was clearly there for him to claim her as his own. But he hadn't.

Was that stupid of him?

Maybe.

Was that right?

Probably.

But he'd had to escape to the bathroom before she fully woke up, to find a way to release all the tension that had been building inside him from the first moment he saw her face.

He'd masturbated. Yeah, one day, his friends - - people like Jack and Crow and Kalin, and, sooner or (hopefully) later, Leo - - would torture him about that. He'd pumped himself furiously, thinking of her face, her eyes, that scar...

Afterward, he cleaned himself up (and rinsed the bath tub) and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Blue eyes, clouded by the haze of desire that was steadily fading. Black hair, streaked with gold, messy and in need of a wash. Marked face, flushed pink and showing an expression of tormented confusion.

That was all behind him now - - he hoped. It was eleven-thirty now. Mara was gone, at her job. And where was her job?

That was the second part of his guilt. He didn't know any specifics, but he knew which bus she took to get there. He'd be in the general vicinity, and was hoping that he'd find his way eventually.

So, irked by his decidedly underhanded tactics (stealing her old bus tickets, following her, etcetera) he scowled out the window on the cab ride to the stop he'd conveyed to the driver.

"You're a real character," he muttered scoldingly to himself.

"Pardon?" the driver said, surprised.

Yusei looked up. The man was a heavy-set, grizzly man of about sixty. He had a kind face, though.

"N-nothing," he replied at length, smirking slightly.

The driver shrugged. "Ah, jus' thought you were talkin' to me. Duddent happ'n much, yeah? ...Hey, ya know Mara?"

Yusei started. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Jus' wanted t' know. I pick 'er up whenever I can. Sweet gal, Mara is." His eyes found Yusei's in the rearview mirror as he halted at a stoplight. They were full of compassion. "Ya treatin' her right, kid?"

He was confused by the question. "Y...yes. I am."

The man nodded. "Good." There was a long period of silence before he finally inquired, "You wan' me t' take ya t' where she works?"

XXX

The kind old driver had brought Yusei to an older-looking brick building in one of the more retched neighborhoods of New Domino. He paid his fare and stepped out, thanking the man, and turning his eyes to the place. Situated on the closest wall was a neon sign that displayed a woman flirtatiously kicking her legs, and the glowing words The Hidden Blossom.

He blinked. The image of the woman was familiar enough to any admittedly straight man in these times; it was the mark of a strip club.

This _is where Mara works?_ he thought, shocked. _A waitress, maybe...?_

He made his way to the door, through which he found a large room centered around an elevated stage. On the stage, attractive, full-bosomed women in skimpy outfits gyrated erotically to the beat of the music that pulsed out of the club's speakers. Struggling to keep his mouth closed, Yusei found his way to one of the tables arranged around the stage and sat, dazed. He continued to simply stare in disbelief until a tall, dark-haired man took the seat beside him, offering a smile, a handshake, and a glass of alcohol.

"Looked like you needed this" were his greeting words.

Yusei gladly accepted both the hand and the drink, and thanked him.

"Name's Chris," the other man said, slouching casually in his chair. He looked like the alpha male-type, comfortable in his singular dominance over his territory.

"Yusei."

"Nice to meet you, Yusei. I'm the owner and operator of this establishment. Haven't really seen you before, so I decided to show you around. Wanted to...extend my welcome." He smiled pleasantly. "Have a look around. See what you like."

Yusei happily directed his attention to the stage, slowly sipping his drink. The girls were beautiful, of course, and were dancing in such a way that any straight man would be panting like a dog, but none captured his full attention until his gaze found the far right part of the stage. Twirling on a pole was a girl with indigo hair and familiar-looking pale breasts squeezed into a black strapless bra.

The alcohol caught in his throat; he sputtered and coughed to keep from choking on it.

Chris glanced at him, curious. While Yusei wiped the liquid from his chin with his sleeve, the club's proprietor followed his previous line of sight and smirked.

"FInd someone you like?" he asked.

Clearing his throat, Yusei nodded and raised the hand with the glass to point out the girl. "Yeah. I like her."

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, that's Starr. Real looker, and such a sweetie. Naughty thing, though. She can give you a dance, but she's off-limits to take home-that's_ my _girl." Patting Yusei's shoulder, he told him, "Good luck," and then walked off.

Yusei stood there, just staring at 'Starr' for a while. Her obvious namesake, a silver star pin, glittered in her hair as she swung gracefully around the metal pole.

__

It can't be,

he thought, taking a small swig of his drink. _It doesn't add up. It can't be her. _

Nonetheless, he decided to investigate, no matter how impossible the circumstances. If anything, he'd end up with a performance he could enjoy in his head until Mara got home from work.

He strode to the right side of the room and sat at a table just in front of the stage, watching the girl with the dark blue hair continue to spin in agile circles on the pole.

She wore tight black panties that were on the verge of being considered a thong, a gold mesh top over her strapless bra, and gold high-heels. Yusei watched in approval while her muscles flexed as she climbed up her acrobatic equipment, then flipped her head back so she viewed him upside-down.

No longer did he have to doubt her identity. This was _definitely_ Mara.

"Y-Yusei?" she gasped, her eyes widening. "What...w-what are you doing here?"

He smirked. "And you? Why are _you_ here?"

She flushed, embarrassed. "Not my point. You're in a very dangerous position right now, Yusei."

With an amused eyebrow-lift, he noted her pose: legs twined around the pole, hands clutching it, her head thrown back, dangling over the edge of the stage.

"Speak for yourself."

She lowered herself easily to the wooden floor, crouching low so that she was at eye-level with him. "You need to get out of here, now," she whispered, fear flashing in the silver depths of her eyes. "Go back to my place, Yusei."

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving till you get off work. This is some grocery store, y'know."

Her jaw flexed. "Yusei..."

"I'm fine. And so are you." He peeked sideways, carefully observing as Chris payed special attention to their exchange. "Now, is it normal for him to do that?"

She lifted her head and frowned. "Sort of. He always watches me when I'm dancing...but never this intently. He must think something's up." White teeth descended on pink lips, ruining the gloss.

Yusei chuckled. "Then just do what you normally would. Like I was nobody special."

She swallowed nervously, then stuck a noticably forced smile on her face. "I'm gonna need payment first." Winking, she scooted closer.

He smirked and dug into his pocket for a bill, which he tucked into her bra.

"How much is that good for?"

"A dance up here." She guestured to the pole.

"All right."

Her fearful smile grew relaxed and easy as she gripped the metal pole and began to swing around it, then hooked her legs and twirled down, her skin squeaking lightly on its surface. The music created a sensual beat for her as she spun, flipped, and flirted, her hair flying in all directions and her sweat-dampened body glistening. She was simply amazing.

Yusei felt his muscles tighten as he watched her performance. As he'd previously noted, any man worth his salt would be drooling over her, yet he felt slightly ashamed of the heat and pressure he knew was building behind the zipper of his jeans. He was supposed to be more decent than this, right? ...Apparently not.

Swallowing hard, he yanked another bill out of his pocket. "What does this get me?" he asked hoarsely, lifting it in the air.

She paused to inspect the payment - - a much larger denomination than before - - and her mouth fell open. "Uh...a lapdance. A..._topless_ lapdance."

His brows rose, and he risked another glance back at Chris; his eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

_Let him watch,_ Yusei thought, gloating, as Mara carefully slid off the stage and stood before him.

"You want me to take off the top, or do you wanna do it?" she asked, smiling pleasantly.

"Y-you." he stammered, eyes widening and muscles bunching.

She lifted the tiny mesh half-shirt over her head, then undid the back of her strapless bra and let them both drop to the floor.

His throat went dry, and palms dampened. She was _gorgeous_.

"Well?" she asked, teasingly, as she lowered herself into his lap, straddling his hips. "What do you think?"

He leaned back in his chair, trying to get in all the skin he could, to memorize every inch of it. Still not responding, he gazed up at her, and captured in his mind the image of the indigo hair swirling about her glowing face, her pale gray eyes glowing like polished chrome above rosy cheeks.

Flipping her hair, she began to gyrate, hovering slightly above his legs. Jeez, how that had to hurt her thighs...

He groaned softly as a rush of heat flooded his lower body. Mara moved her hands from his shoulders to his neck, and he shifted his to her lower back. Her bare breast grazed his cheek, right over the sore spot from jamming his marks. It fealt unbelievably good.

Shuddering almost imperceptibly, he pulled her close and buried his face in her cleavage, tenderly kissing the silky skin between her breasts. A shiver rippled through her, and she sat completely in his lap, grinding against his manhood and causing his heart rate to pick up.

For a few moments, he lost touch with reality and just enjoyed the embrace - - the glide of her skin against his, her solid weight on him, the breezy kisses that she'd occasionally brush on his cheeks and lips. For a little while, this was heaven. Even if her boyfriend was watching.

He moved his mouth to her neck and murmured, "When do you get off work?"

"Twelve-thirty," she said, breathless. "Wait for me...out back."

He smiled, leaned back, and reached to the table for his drink. After downing the rest of it in one swallow, he set the glass down and tucked an extra bill into her panties. "Keep the change. See you in a bit."

They detangled themselves, and while Mara - - aka Starr - - climbed back onstage, Yusei gave Chris a last nod before leaving, neglecting to look back at Mara to appear as casual and uninvolved as possible. He planned to make a large loop so he ended up at the back at The Hidden Blossom's rear entrance, where he'd be ready for her. On his way out, he saw Chris rushing off with an angry expression on his face.

He tried to push that to the back of his mind; for now, he'd be focusing on Mara, and what the hell just happened between them.


	8. Comfort

Chapter 8 - - Comfort

Mara's heart was pounding as she hurriedly shed her work 'uniform' and changed into the sweats and t-shirt she'd been wearing when she left the house. Normally, this quickened pulse would be caused by fear of Chris, but this time it was from anticipation - - she was rushing to get to Yusei faster.

Her heart had flown up into her throat when her eyes locked with his; her secret was out, and at the worst possible time. She was so afraid when he'd brought out the money, but then she'd let loose, like she usually did, and danced as it came naturally to her. Then he displayed the extra payment for the lap dance, and she found that that came _very_ naturally. It felt too right being in his arms.

She sighed softly, blushing. She had to admit that it was nice to feel Yusei's lips in places she'd only allowed Chris to touch. She'd never allowed anyone but Chris - - and her clients, who came and went - - to touch her like that, let alone see her so naked.

Her mind was back in the room, in Yusei's lap, as she slid into her tennis shoes and tossed her high heels in the corner. Then she stood up fast, and crashed into a horrifyingly solid chest.

Dark eyes glared at her fiercely as she gasped, "Chris! You scared me!"

Remaining silent, he approached her and balled his fists at his side.

"C-Chris, what's wro - -"

He cut her off by grasping her neck with one meaty hand. "Don't _even_ start asking me what's wrong," he growled dangerously.

She stared wildly at him, too terrified to speak.

"Who is he?"

"W-what?" she stuttered softly, trembling.

His eyes blazed. Using his grip, he forced her backwards and brought her against the wall. "The guy you danced for, Mara._ Who - - is - - he? !_"

"I-I...I d-d-don't know, just a g-guy..."

"_Don't tell me you don't know!_" he roared, and hurled her to the ground. Her hands just barely saved her temple for striking the floor, and she rolled to her back from the force of his throw.

"You went to that party with him, right? Got all cozy with him on the dancefloor? And now you gave him a little show, eh? Well?"

_How...how did he know that? _she thought. As he towered over her, tears flooded her eyes. "It's not like that, Chris, I - -"

"Don't lie to me, you bitch! !" He kicked her side, causing the breath to fly from her lungs.

Coughing, she struggled to her knees, using one hand to stabilize and the other to clutch her ribs. _I'm going to die._ Horror filled her, made her nauseous and shaky.

"You went to that costume party with him, didn't you? Why are you lying? !" On the final word he delivered another swift kick to her abdomen, knocking her back to the floor.

She curled up into a defensive ball, tasting the familiar tang of blood in her mouth. Angered by this, he knelt and rolled her onto her back, pressing her wrists into the cold stone floor. He loomed over her, rage contorting his features into a terrible, furious grin.

"Chris," she gasped, "p-please..."

"Such a dirty little slut," he hissed, grinding his hips firmly against hers, letting her feel his obvious arousal. He got off on her pain, every time. "You probably slept with him, huh?"

"Chris, no, I promise - - I _swear_ I haven't slept with anyone but you. That's it."

Slowly, the anger leaked out of his expression, and he just as quickly removed himself from his crushing position over her. He stood, brushed off his pants, and muttered, "All right. Go home. ...I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." He left her to find her way to her feet on her own.

Once she'd gained suitable balance, holding a dressing table for support, she wiped her tears with her hand and took a deep, calming breath - - though she didn't know how something as simple as an inhale would clear her of the terror she'd been enduring. She contemplated the reason she remained in this workplace, this relationship, even this life, while she laced up her shoelaces and hitched her duffel bag over her shoulder.

_I can get away,_ she thought, rubbing her sore stomach. _I can do it... So why haven't I? _

Quickly walking out the back exit, she blinked away the rest of her tears and looked down the dark alley, where she saw a figure leaning casually against the brick.

"Yusei?" she called softly. "Is...is that you?"

The figure's head snapped to the side, and then blue eyes flashed in the dim glow of the streetlight. "Mara?"

She heaved a sigh of relief. "Let's go home."

He came up close, so close that she could make out his face in the alley's soupy darkness. His expression showed complete calm. Without a word, he put his hands firmly on her shoulders and lightly pushed her until her until her back touched the wall.

Her mind filled with the images of Chris beating on her not two minutes ago, and now it was Yusei pinning her to the wall. Hysteria set in. "Yu-yusei...?"

"We're not going anywhere," he said slowly, "until you tell me what's going on here."

Some of the mad fear left her. "I-I...I couldn't tell you."

"Why?" he pressed. "Why didn't you just tell me that you were a stripper?"

Flushing from embarassment, she stammered, "B-bec-because...because I thought you'd... laugh a-at me..." Tears dribbled down her cheeks once more. "I thought you'd ca-all me a s-slut..."

He put his forearm against the wall, just above her, and leaned on it, his head dropping to barely touch hers. "I would never think that, Mara. Really. I just wish you'd told me."

She relaxed, blinking in surprise. "Thanks," she whispered. Her gaze darted about his face, from his eyes to his tracker to his lips, which is where they remained for some time. _Kiss me, _she wanted to beg. _Kiss me now, and make the rest of the world disappear. _

After a while, he put his arm around her and began leading her out to the street, and hailed a cab for them. She couldn't stop thinking about him, however much it hurt, and lingered on the fact that she was falling again. She'd promised herself - - and now here she was once more. She was falling for Yusei, just like she fell for Chris. She hadn't thought it possible.

She hid her tears all the way home.

That night, Mara was afflicted by monstrous nightmares. They came one after the other, and the terror from the last dream multiplied that of the next. One in particular struck a cord in her subconscious mind.

She saw her brother Alex and her parents, happy and smiling as they'd been in the past. She tried to run to them. Then they were cowering in fear, bruises appearing on their faces. Towering above them was a murky silhouette, that of a broad-shouldered man. Yusei came up close to her, kissed her forehead, and turned so that she looked away from her battered family and into a floating mirror. He smiled, just as hideous scars formed on her cheeks and neck, and her features contorted, horribly disfiguring her until she was no longer recognizable. Blood leaked out of her eyes, and she awoke.

Panting and sobbing hysterically, she rolled onto her stomach and pressed her face into the pillow, stifling her frightened cries.

_I need to get out of this, _she thought, made deranged by terror.

Rushing up from her bed, her mind set, she padded to her dresser and rummaged in the bottom drawer. When her hand emerged, it was clenched tightly around the handle of a pocketknife.

She gnawed on her lip as she flipped out the blade. It wouldn't take much. Just a flick of her hand, and it would all be over. A lump formed int her throat; she tried to swallow it, to no avail, while pressing the blade firmly against the inside of her wrist. The metal was pleasantly cool against her heated skin. Her heart pounded erratically.

_Goodbye to Mom and Dad - - if you're still alive. Goodbye to Alex. Goodbye to Kaity, Rachel, Jesse, and Julia. Goodbye..._

Gritting her teeth, she prepared to slashand slice with every ounce of strength she had - - and then there was a knock at the door.

"Mara?"

_Yusei! _she thought, horrified. _How could I put that on him?_

Quickly, she tossed the pocketknife behind a pile of clothes and launched herself back into bed, yanking the covers up and over her lap. "C-come in!"

Through the crack of the door, a single blue eye glinted in the moonlight, and then he stepped in, looking impossibly casual without his jacket, gloves, or boots on.

"Hey," he said softly, idling just past the doorway.

"Hi," she replied, in a voice tiny and timid because of her fear.

"I came to check on you. Is...is everything okay, Mara?"

She hadn't noticed her hands clutching the blankets; blinking slowly, she released her deathgrip. "Yeah, 'course. Why would you ask that?"

He shrugged his wide shoulders, his hair gently brushing the skin there. "I...I dunno. Just what happened tonight. And...I thought I heard something up here. Thought I heard...screaming."

The muscles in her body jumped so abruptly that she gave a violent, easily observed twitch. Yusei certainly noticed.

"Mara?"

She didn't see the concern in his face before, but now it was more than apparent. She was scaring him.

Her eyes stung with tears that demanded to be shed again. "I'm s-sorry, Yusei, I - -" She was choked off as her throat closed up.

He shushed her lightly, coming over and kneeling by her bedside. "Tell me what's wrong."

She was silent for a moment, staring at him, eyes wide and lip trembling. Then she flung herself, sobbing, into his arms. He stiffened, then held her tightly against his chest. "Mara."

She explained every one of her painfully realistic nightmares, every single horror that dwelled in her mind. She was shocked that he understood anything, as it came out as a continuous stream of consciousness with little regard for punctuation. Her concluding statement was: "...and I saw Mom and Dad and Alex and they were hurt and... I-I'm killing them...!" After that, she buried herself in the fabric of his shirt, buried herself in her suffering. She was vaguely aware of Yusei's whispered words of comfort, and even more aware of the heat of his body, but let it all drift from her mind and focused on locating an island of peace amid her tumultuous sea of doubts and fears. Right now, Yusei - - the man she'd met not five days ago - - was her lifeline, her anchor, the one keeping her going.

_No,_ she thought, clinging desperately to his shoulders. _He's more than that. He's the one I've fallen in love with. He's keeping me alive. _

Her sobs eased into gentle sniffles after a few minutes of Yusei tenderly stroking her hair, and she sat up straight, her face flushed from tears and mortification.

"I'm really sorry about all that," she muttered, her cheeks searing.

He smiled sympathetically. "It's fine, Mara. Really."

She nodded, her gaze falling to her hands, which had gone white with tension. Th - - thank you. You didn't need to do that."

She looked up in time to see him tilt his head in a manner similar to a confused puppy. It was a rather cute image.

"I think I did," he said, and smiled gently at her. "Whatever it is that you're going through - - you don't have to tell me about it, but I wanna...y'know, make you feel better about it."

Wiping her tears with the back side of her hand, she bobbed her hand again. "I appreciate that."

An extended, awkward period of silence came then as they stared at each other; Mara in confusion, Yusei in expectation. Finally, Mara blinked quickly and realized that he was waiting for her to offer up a suggestion as to how he could make her feel better.

"Oh. Um..." She rubbed her arm uncomfortably, her mind devoid of any ideas.

He chuckled. "All right. Here." Carefully, he scooted up onto her miniscule bed until he was seated right beside her. Then he spread his arms, leaning against her pillows.

Mara's breath caught. "Um...okay."

Smirking, he encouraged, "You don't have to if you don't want to. I know you're 'attached' and all that."

Her eyes rolled quickly. She started to lower herself sideways onto his chest. Right as her arm brushed him, he added, "Just pretend I'm gay."

She sat up slightly. His eyes were full of mischeif. "But you're not...right?" she asked uncertainly.

"You don't know that."

"I'm fairly sure you're not," she argued, recalling his reaction to her dance.

"I could be bi."

"Something tells me _no_."

He shrugged. "So you got me. I'm not gay. Just _pretend_."

Sighing, she rested fully on him, and shuddered lightly as his arms encircled her. "I can't," she whispered. "I won't."

He chuckled softly, and his large, strong hands gently squeezed her shoulders. "Goodnight, Mara. Sweet dreams."

She would swear that she felt his lips on her head before she fell asleep. But it could have just been her desires manifesting as actual sensations.

She preferred it be the first option.


End file.
